La pokéaventura T1
by ValenProwerRandom
Summary: Valen tiene 10 años y junto con su amigo Jonathan se quieren convertir en entrenadores pokémon... Cuando el prof. Serbal les obsequia uno a cada uno empieza la aventura.Valen averigua que puede hablar con los pokémon.Basado UN POQUITO en pokémon platino


Reglamento:  
>[]= Pensamiento<p>

()= Acción

{}= Narración

Valen : {Desde niña he aspirado a ser grande, a ser una entrenadora pokémon... Soñaba conque algún día el nombre Valen sería reconocido... Aunque solo tenía 7 años , eso fue 5 años antes de lo sucedido. Todo comenzó aquella mañana en pueblo Hojaverde, me acababa de despertar y mi hermana pequeña seguía durmiendo, bajé las escaleras y mi mamá estaba despierta...}

Mamá: Buenos días Valen... Agos sigue durmiendo ¿No?

Valen: Obio ¬.¬

Mamá: Ya es casi la hora de comer ¬.¬

?: ¡Guau guau! (El perro le hace fiesta)

Valen: Hola Rocky (Acaricia al perro)

(En ese momento entra un chico a la casa)

?: ¡Hola!

Valen: Hola, Jonathan

Jonathan: ¿Nos vamos?

Mamá: Vayan a jugar si quieren, pero no pisen la hierba alta

Valen: Total, no podemos ir a ninguna parte...

(Los dos chicos salen de la casa)

Jonathan: Valen

Valen: ¿Que?

Jonathan: Ese famoso profesor Serbal... Debe tener un montón de pokémon...

Valen: ¿Enserio?

Jonathan: Si ¿Y si le pedimos algunos?

Valen: No

Jonathan: ¿Porque?

Valen: No quiero que nos pase nada

Jonathan: Iremos rapido...

Valen: Está bien... ¬.¬

(Los dos se van a cruzar la hierba alta)

Jonathan: Cuando lleguemos vamos a cruzarla rapido para que los pokémon no nos atrapen

Valen: No creo que sea buena idea :S

Jonathan: De acuerdo, sabeloto... (En ese momento los dos se detienen)

Valen: ¿Que pasa?

Jonathan: Hierba alta

Valen: Si... Mejor nos vamos... :S

Jonathan: No irás a rendirte ahora...

Valen: :S... Ok...

Jonathan: A la 1... A las 2... Y... ¡A las 3! (Los chicos se van atras, toman carrerilla y salen corriendo y antes de pisar la hierba alta aparece el profesor)

Serbal: ¡QUIETOS! No veo que lleven ni un solo pokémon entre los dos, ¿Me equivoco? Entonces, ¡¿Pueden explicarme porque se querían meter en la hierba alta?

Valen y Jonathan: ...

Serbal: ...

Jhonathan: (Murmurando) Oye, Valen... Ese vejete... Se llama profesor Serbal, ¿No? ¿Que está haciendo aquí?

Serbal: (Retrocede unos pasos mirando hacia atras) ... [Osea, que iban a meterse en la hierba alta porque querían pokémon... Mmmm ¿Que hacer? Seguramente su mundo cambiaría si se encontraran con pokémon...¿Estaría bien que yo les encaminara en esa dirección?]

Serbal: Contesten sinceramente... ¿Adoran a los pokémon?

Valen y Jonathan: ¡Si, por supuesto!

Serbal: Lo preguntaré una vez mas... ¿Adoran a los pokémon?

Jonathan: ¡¿A que viene esto? ¡Aunque lo pregunte 1.000 veces la respuesta siempre será la misma! ¿Verdad, Valen?

Valen: Si.

Serbal: Un par de críos imprudentes que intentan adentrarse en la hierba alta sin tener pokémon... Me preocupa lo que personas así se atreverían a hacer con pokémon.

Jonathan: Esto... Bueno, yo... Esto... ¡Bueno, entonces es justo que sea solo yo quien se quede sin pokémon! Al fin y al cabo, era yo quien quería meterse en la hierba alta y eso...

Serbal: ¡Caramba! Que generosidad la tuya... ¡Muy bien, decidido! ¡Les daré un pokémon a cada uno! Siento haberles hecho pasar por esta prueba... ¡Pero eso no es todo! Deben prometerme que nunca más se pondran enpeligro de esa forma... Bueno, pues, entonces... ¿Eh? ¿Pero dónde...?

?: ¡Profesor Serbal! Se ha dejado el maletín en el lago... ¿Sucede algo?

Serbal: ¡Ah! ¡Aquí está! Buen trabajo, León. Estaba apunto de confiarle su propio pokémon a estos dos.

León: ¡¿QUEEEEE? Estos pokémon son muy valiosos. ¿Y va a regalarlos como si nada?

Serbal: ¡Pero bueno! Existimos junto con los pokémon, es algo que no se puede ignorar. Llega un momento en que las personas deben entrar en contacto con los pokémon. Este mundo deberíamos explorarlo todos juntos. Para ellos hoy ha llegado el momento. Aquí y ahora. ¡Abran el maletín y eligan un pokémon!

Jonathan: ¿De verdad? ¿Enserio? ¡Profesor Serbal! ¡No me lo creo! ¡Me duele la cara de la sonrisa que me ha quedado! Oye, Valen, te dejo elegir en primer lugar...

Valen: {Miré las pokéballs y le pregunté al profesor que había en cada una, en una había un chimchar, en otra un turtwing y en la otra un piplup, me costaba decidirme}

Jonathan: ¿Y bien?

Valen: No se cual elegir...

Jonathan: Debes decidirte pronto...

Valen: Elijo a... ¡Piplup!

Jonathan: ¡Pues yo elijo a turtwing!

Serbal: ¡Muy bien! Parece que ambos eligieron buenos pokémon. ¡Bueno, prestenme atención! Los pokémon que dejo a su cargo no conocen bien el mundo. En ese aspecto se parecen mucho a ustedes. Como nuevos habitantes del mundo, espero que les vaya muy bien. Si tienen algún problema, vengan a verme a mi laboratorio de pueblo Arena. Ahora vamos a seguir nuestro camino. (Se va)

León: ¡Profesor! ¡Espéreme! (Se va)

Jonathan: ¿Que te parece? ¡El profesor Serbal es buenisimo! En la tele parece tan serio que hasta da un poco de miedo... Jejeje ¡Valen! Ahora ya tenemos pokémon. Hagamos algo ¿Sabes que es?

Valen: Si

Jonathan: Siempre quize decir esto... ¡Por fin llegó el momento! ¡Te reto a un combate, Valen!

Valen: {Saqué por primera vez a mi piplup, por la apariencia noté que era hembra y tenía nivel 5}

Valen: ¡Piplup, usa destructor! (El movimiento pudo darle al turtwing de Jonathan)

Jonathan: ¡Turtwing, usa placaje! (Y el movimiento le dió a mi piplup)

Valen: ¡Piplup, usa destructor! (El movimiento pudo darle al turtwing de Jonathan)

Valen:{Debo mencionar que solo tenía dos movimientos: Destructor y Gruñido}

Jonathan: Turtwing, refugió (Turtwing se protege)

Valen: ¡Piplup gruñido! (Turtwing se hace mas débil)

Jonathan: Turtwing, refugió (Turtwing se protege)

Valen: ¡Piplup, usa destructor! (El movimiento pudo darle al turtwing de Jonathan)

Jonathan: Turtwing, refugió (Turtwing se protege)

Valen: ¡Piplup, destructor! (El movimiento pudo darle al turtwing de Jonathan)

Jonathan: Turtwing, refugió (Turtwing se protege)

Valen: ¡Piplup, destructor! (El movimiento pudo darle al turtwing de Jonathan)

Valen: {¿Los estoy aburriendo? Ahora se termina XD}

Valen: ¡Piplup, usa destructor! (El movimiento le dió al turtwing de Jonathan)

Jonathan: ¡Turtwing, usa placaje! (Y el movimiento le dió a mi piplup)

Valen: ¡Piplup, usa destructor! (El movimiento le dió al turtwing de Jonathan y se debilitó)

Valen: {En ese momento mi piplup subió de nivel, al nivel 6}

Jonathan: ¡Guau! Nos venciste...

Valen: ¡Si! ¡Los vencimos!

Valen:{En ese momento escuché una voz}

?: ¡Buen combate!

Valen: ¿Y esa voz?

Jonathan: ¿Que voz?

Valen: Sonaba como de niñita...

Jonathan: Serán imaginaciones tuyas...

Valen: Bueno, vámonos a casa... ¡Piplup, vuelve!

Jonathan: ¡Turtwing, vuelve! ¡Hasta luego, Valen! (Cada uno se va a sus casas)

(En mi casa...)

Mamá: ¿Que te pasa, Valen?

Valen: {Entonces le conté toda la historia a mi madre...}

Mamá: ¿Eso es lo que te ocurrió? Tuvieron suerte de toparse con Serbal. Si no hubiera sido así... No quiero pensar lo que los pokémon les habrían hecho... Ve a ver al profesor y dale las gracias por tu pokémon. Pueblo Arena no está muy lejos de aquí... Ahora que tienes tu pokémon no será peligrosa la hierba alta... Pero, antes descansa un poco...

Valen: ¡Piplup, sal!

Agos: (Entra a la habitación) ¿Que pasa? (Ve a la piplup) ¿Y ese pokémon?

Valen: El profesor Serbal me lo regaló...

Agos: ¿Y porque no hay uno para mi?

Valen: Tu no estabas (Ella carga a su piplup en brazos y sube a su habitación, se sienta en su cama con su piplup) ¡Ay! ¿Y esa voz que escuché antes? ¿Será mi imaginación? La voz me dijo "Buen combate" ¿De donde habrá venido?

?: ¿Tu me puedes oir?

Valen: Esa voz de nuevo... ¿Que pasa? ¿Porque la escucho?

?: Estoy muy cerca de ti...

Valen: ¿Me estoy voviendo loca?

?: No te estás volviendo loca... Pero... Todavía no se como me puedes escuchar... ¿Seremos amigas?

Valen: ¿Ser amiga de una voz?

?: No soy una voz cualquiera, soy yo, tu piplup...

Valen: ¡¿Puedes hablar?

Piplup: Las demás personas no me entienden, solo los pokémon... Pero no se porque tu si...

Valen: Ahora mismo vamos a ver al profesor ¡Vuelve piplup! (La piplup vuelve a la pokéball)

(Valen baja las escaleras)

Valen: ¡Me voy a ver al profesor! (Sale de casa)

(Valen se encuentra con Jonathan)

Jonathan: Hola otra vez, Valen, voy a ver a Serbal para darle las gracias como es debido. Se me ocurrió algo ¿Sabes el lago en el que siempre jugamos? ¿Sabes que dicen que ahí vive un pokémon legendario? ¿Y si lo capturamos? ¡Seguro que el profesor se pone contentisimo!

(Van al lago y ven a un tipo extraño)

?: El tiempo fluye... El espacio se expande... Un día todo eso será mío... Me llamo Helio, no lo olvides...

Valen: {Lo raro era que con ese nombre no tuviera voz de pito XD}

Helio: Hasta entonces, duerme mientras puedas, pokémon legendario del lago... (Va hacia Jonathan y Valen) Dejenme pasar. Haganse a un lado.

Jonathan: ¿Y eso? Que tipo más raro... ¡Vamos a capturar a ese pokémon legendario!

?:¡Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyy!

Valen:{Yo oí un ey, pero mi amigo solo oyó un ruido}

Jonathan: ¡Cielos! ¡¿Lo has oído, Valen? ¡Era el grito del pokémon legendario! ¡Estoy segurísimo! ¡Venga, esta es nuestra oportunidad! ¡Capturemoslo! E... espera.. ¡Arg! ¡No tenemos pokéballs! ¡No podremos capturar pokémon! ¿Crees que Serbal nos daría algunas si se lo pidieramos? Si, por aquello que dijo, ¿Te acuerdas? Dijo que fueramos a visitarlo al laboratorio si nesecitabamos algo. ¡Te hecho una carrera! ¡El último es un huevo podrido! (Se va corriendo)

Valen: ¡Espera! (Se va corriendo)

Valen:{En el camino me enfrenté con algunos entrenadores y pokémon salvajes... ¡Ah! Y un tipo me dió una muestra gratis de poción! XD, pero por fin pude llegar}

León: ¡Ah, Valen, el profesor te estaba esperando! Este es nuestro laboratorio, vamos adentro... (En ese momento sale Jonathan)

Jonathan: ¡EH! ¡Eh, quita del medio! ¡Ah, eres tu, Valen! Ese vejestorio... No es que de miedo, pero ¡Tiene los tornillos un poco flojos! En fin, yo me voy, chau.

León: ¿Y a este que le pasa? Da igual, entremos... (Entran)

Profesor: Bueno, mira quien está aquí... Te llamabas Valen ¿Verdad? Deja que vea a tu pokémon... Veamos... Mmmm... Vaya, vaya... Este pokémon parece bastante feliz. ¡Vaya! ¡Parece que no fue ningún error confiarte esta piplup! ¿Te gustaría ponerle nombre?, muchos entrenadores lo hacen.

Valen: Mmmmmm... Creo que... Se llamará Shana...

Serbal: Lindo nombre...

Shana: A mi también me gusta :D

Serbal Cuando los vi a punto de adentrarse en la hierba alta sin pokémon me quede estupefacto. Me dejó atónito que unos niños pudieran ser tan temerarios. Pero ahora me acabas de asombrar por un motivo diferente. Ya hay un fuerte vínculo que crece entre tu pokémon y tú. Conocerte es todo un privilegio. Estoy seguro de que Shana siente lo mismo. Por eso te pido que la quieras mucho.

León: Menos mal que tratas bien a los pokémon. Porque si no... No quiero pensar lo que pasaría.

Serbal: ¡Ejem! Volvamos al tema que nos ocupa. Quiero que hagas algo por mí. Permíteme que primero me presente como es debido. Como ya sabes, me llamo Serbal y estudio a los pokémon. Para empezar, quiero saber con exactitud qué pokémon viven en la región de Sinnoh. Y, para saberlo, necesito recopilar dator con la pokédex. Ya aquí es donde entras tú. Voy a confiarte esta pokédex. ¿La utilizarás para reunir información para mi?

Valen: Si ¿Porque no?

Serbal: ¡Bien! ¡Buena respuesta! esta pokédex es un dispositivo de alta tecnología. Registrará automáticamente los datos de cualquier pokémon que encuentres. Valen, quiero que vayas a todas partes y que busques todos los tipos de pokémon que existen en esta región.

León: yo tengo la misma pokédex que tú.

Serbal: ¿Que sentiste mientras recorrías la ruta 201 con Shana? Yo viví 60 años y aún me emociono cuando estoy con un pokémon. Perdón, que me desvió. Veamos, en este mundo hay incontables pokémon. ¡Y eso quiere decir que ahí fuera te esperan innumerables emociones! ¡Anda, ponte en marcha! ¡Valen, tu gran aventura acaba de empezar!

León: El profe me ha pedido que eche una mano también, así que saldré a contemplar la pokédex. Eso nos convierte en compañeros ¡Tenemos el mismo objetivo! Luego te enseño cosa ¿Ok? (Se va)

Valen: Profesor...

Serbal: ¿Que pasa?

Valen: ¿Es muy raro que un humano pueda entender a los pokémon?

Serbal: Bueno... Hace muchos años muchos humanos podian entender a los pokémon, pero... Ahora muy pocos pueden hacerlo... ¿Porque lo preguntas?

Valen: No, nada, preguntaba... ¿De que cantidad hablamos?

Serbal: una persona entre un millón... ¿Porque preguntas todo esto? ¡¿Acaso tienes ese don?

Valen: Bueno... Cuando estaba con Shana, primero escuché una voz y, luego en mi cuarto, la voz me dijo que era ella...

Serbal: ¡Eso es increíble! ¿Enserio no me estás jugando una broma?

Valen: No...

Serbal: Mejor hablemos de esto despues...

(Valen sale afuera)

Serbal: ¡VALEN! Aquí tengo algo que está bien. Deberías llevártelo también. Es una máquina técnica. Contiene el movimiento Retroceso. Cuando se usa una máquina técnica, o MT, el pokémon aprende un movimiento de forma instantánea. Pero son de un solo uso.

León: ¿El profesor tenía una MT? Ya solo le falta decirme que de joven combatía pokémon... ¡Eh, Valen! Ven, que quiero enseñarte unas cosas. Este edificio con tejado naranja es el centro pokémon. Aquí puedes curar a los pokémon que se hagan daño combatiendo. Hay un centro pokémon en casi todas las poblaciones. Y este edificio de con tejado azul es una tienda pokémon. Aquí puedes comprar y vender todo tipo de objetos y medicinas. Mientras seas principiante no podrás comprar mucha cosa.. Valen... Deberías decir en tu casa que vas a echarle una mano al profesor con la pokédex... Porque a veces te tendrás que ir muy léjos...

Valen: Ok (Valen volvió a su casa)

Mamá: ¿Que tienes, Valen? (Valen le cuenta toda la historia a su mamá) ¿El profesor Serbal te ha pedido que hagas algo tan importante? ¡Es maravilloso! ¡Deberías hacerlo! ¡Tienes todo mi apoyo! ¡Huy! Mira, Valen, tengo algo que te vendrá muy bien. Un diario, en el podrás ir anotando lo que haces cada día... Bueno, ahora vete, ya estás lista, cuidate bien y trata bien a tus pokémon...

(Entra la madre de Jonathan)

Madre de Jonathan: ¡Me olvide de darle esto a Jonathan! Pero confío en que Valen le entregará el paquete ¿No? (Valen agarra el paquete) Él se fue a ciudad Jubileo... (Se va)

Valen: (Ok, debo entregar esto a Jonathan...) ¡Adiós familia! (Se va)

**Continuará...**

**¿Que les pareció? ¿Les gustó el primer capitulo? Me basé mucho en el juego, ya me pasé el pokémon platino, pero le inventé algunas cosas, para que se paresca un poco a mi vida real, tambien unas cuantas cosas que en el juego no pasan...**

**Por favor dejen una critica, así sabré si a alguien le gustó :)**


End file.
